While many food containers have lids that snap or “lock” onto the container to retain the food inside the container (e.g., Tupperware® and VERSAtainer™), these containers do not secure the food from unauthorized access or tampering.
The issues of tampering and access have been addressed in the prior art with respect to bottles for medications and the like through the use of child-proof caps and single-use tamper-indicating rings, tabs, foils and the like, as well as locking medicine cabinets.
While medications have been determined to be worthy of such means for protection from tampering and access, the prior art has not considered meal dishes to be worthy of protection from tampering and unauthorized access.